


Bed!Verse

by spuffyduds



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-24
Updated: 2010-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray has a revelation in bed one morning.  Then he has some other stuff he likes even better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed!Verse

**Author's Note:**

> This was done as a series of short pieces for ds_snippets.

**Dawning**

It's the uniforms that clue Ray in finally, that blaze of red that pops out at him one morning when he's barely woken up. And yeah, he knows Fraser's clothes are in Ray's closet because even though Fraser moved in weeks ago Ray's still never cleared his boxes of high school crap from the guest-room closet. And Fraser maybe doesn't really expect him to anymore, because lately he's dropped his little evening routine of coming in and getting his next-day's clothes, "so I won't wake you in the morning, Ray."

He's started walking in, mornings, in his boxers, grabbing today's uniform out of the closet, bending to get his boots, hunkering in front of Ray's dresser to pull out his drawer, because somehow _Fraser's_ never gotten around to buying his own dresser. Keeps talking about thrift-shopping one, but hasn't.

And that's weird. Fraser's all--accomplishy, usually, and Ray stares at all that red and keeps thinking, "Fraser's clothes. In my closet," which seems suddenly really important, and Ray feels like he's waking up all the way. And then Fraser comes in, nods at him, starts with the bending and the hunkering, and Jesus, there's more bending than there _has_ to be, and he could sure as hell keep sweatpants in his room or _something_ so he wasn't coming in here half-naked, couldn't he?

Ray says, "Hey," in this rusty just-woke-up squeak. Fraser raises an eyebrow, but "hey" is all Ray's got, all he can manage, so he just turns down the corner of the covers, pats the bed and looks at Fraser. Fraser stands stock-still and blank-faced for a second while Ray dies seventeen thousand deaths. Then Fraser smiles--that huge, rare, _real_ smile--and he walks over and slides under the covers on what's gonna be his side of the bed.

**And Then**

When Fraser crawls into bed Ray's thinking, "Take it slow, don't scare the guy," and he reaches out to touch Fraser's hair, because that would be enough, lying inches away from Fraser and looking at him and stroking his hair--that'd be the best Ray morning in recent memory. Maybe after a while Ray might get really ambitious and wrap his arms around all that warm, pull Fraser against him and spoon up to him, breathe onto the back of his neck.

Fraser seems to have a different schedule in his head, though. Fraser is on some kind of nonstop express get the _fuck_ where you're going schedule, because as soon as Ray touches his hair Fraser gets _his_ hand on Ray's _dick_, just shoves right into Ray's undershorts without so much as a "Would you mind terribly if I jacked you off?"

Ray makes a noise he'd like to pretend is sexy but which is actually "Meep?" and Fraser pulls him closer while his warm hand is doing warm hand things on Ray's dick. And then Fraser's talking soft in Ray's ear, saying, "Sometimes I could hear you in here, Ray, through the wall, late at night, moaning when you touched yourself, and I wanted so badly to be _making_ you make those noises, dragging them out of you..." And then Ray _is_ making sexy noises, can't help it, moaning gasping trembling and Fraser's saying "Yes, like that, just like that," and moving his wonderful hand, looking at Ray like he can't look away, doesn't want to ever, and Ray doesn't want him to either. Pulls Fraser down and kisses him and comes and babbles that he'll make any noises Fraser wants, let Fraser look at him all the time, and Fraser laughs into his mouth and says "Thank you."

**Turnabout**

Ray's dazed out for a couple minutes after that, sorta flattened with happy. Looselimbed and warm and just short of giggling. Then Fraser says, "Take your time, Ray, I'll wait," and Ray cracks one eye open to verify that, yes, Fraser has that little smile that means it's Mountie Opposite Talk, so that translates as "Haul your lazy ass out of that just-came glow and do something for _me_. If you think you _can_." And Ray grins, because as fabulous as it is to suddenly discover a Fraser who's been wanting him through the wall, a Fraser who wants to hear him and watch him and touch him and just _wants_, it would be a little scary if the Fraser in his bed was a completely new guy, so it's reassuring that this one is still a competitive bastard.

"No waiting necessary, buddy," he says, sits up and tugs at Fraser's boxers. Fraser ditches them, and Ray takes a minute to just admire, because Fraser is--admirable. Yeah. Then Ray curls over and gets his tongue on Fraser's cock, gets his mouth a little ways down so he can just nuzzle softly, and Fraser says, "Oh." Ray doesn't need to look up to know that was _not_ opposite talk, to know that was a really fucking sincere "Oh," as in "Oh, Ray, you most impressive porn star, you." Because Ray is _good_ at this.

Competitive Fraser is going to end up dazed too, dazed and exhausted and, if Ray's really lucky, determined to outdo Ray next time.

Ray wraps one hand around Fraser's wrist and strokes his thumb across the hot pulse there while he sucks and licks. And smiles, because he can tell from Fraser's whimpering, the jerking of his hips, that yeah, Ray's setting the bar really, really high.

**Easy**

After Fraser comes, whimpering and digging his fingers into Ray's shoulders, Ray flops back down on the bed, and Fraser collapses halfway onto him. They're sweaty and sticky and panting and after a minute Fraser says, "Is it Saturday?"

"Probably?" Ray says. He thinks so, because his alarm didn't go off, but what with all the things that were Clearly Never Happening that _have_ happened this morning, it is possibly half-past-Thursday on Bizarro World.

"Good," Fraser says, "Saturday's good," and his eyes close and bam, he's out. Snoring a little, even.

Ray grins at him and dozes off himself, and when he wakes up Fraser's stroking him, petting his balls and then running a finger softly behind them.

Fraser clears his throat and then says, "Ray..." and Ray almost laughs at him, because Fraser's got that "gearing up for a long tough argument" face. Like he is organizing his points and making an outline for the upcoming epic struggle of talking Ray into this.

Ray spreads his legs and says "Got some stuff in the nightstand drawer," and what happens to Fraser's expression _then_ is--it's dangerous, is what it is, because Ray is going to have to work really hard not to do every single thing Fraser ever wants forever, just to see that look on his face some more.

**Scheduling**

The first couple minutes Ray's terrified Fraser's going to _stop_, because Ray can't help flinching and wincing some--it's been a while--and Fraser keeps asking if he's sure he wants to go on. And after Ray says yes and yes and _damnit Fraser I said yes_, Fraser says, "Try to relax," and Ray says, "Thanks, Fraser, hadn't thought of that, I was trying to _tense every muscle I've got really hard_," and Fraser glares at him. And suddenly it strikes Ray so funny that Benton Fraser's fucking him and giving him the Canadian Glacier Glare at the same time that he cracks up, and then everything relaxes all the way and things get easy and rhythmic and good good good.

Fraser must feel the shift too because he smiles, rocks into Ray a little faster and a little harder, and says, "When I could hear you through the wall, Ray, were you ever thinking of me?"

Ray opens his mouth for the easy lie and then reconsiders; not starting that way, not with Fraser. Not gonna be a con job again. "No," he says. Fraser's smile slips and Ray hurries to add, "I couldn't _let_ myself, not when I didn't think I could have it." Fraser blinks and his hands tighten on Ray's shoulders and Ray says, "I sure as hell will _now_, though."

Fraser gets his regretful "Oh, Ray, you are being very stupid," face, leans down to Ray's ear and whispers, "I don't know when you think you'll have a chance to masturbate, because I am going to be fucking you _all_. _The_. _Time_," and he punctuates that last bit by slamming into Ray hard with each word.

Ray gasps and shudders and braces his hands against the headboard, because this is gonna be one wild ride.

 

\--end--


End file.
